Oneshots new Flock
by Asteriagoddess
Summary: Summery inside
1. Chapter 1

These are one-shot stories written by me and my friend, **Izayo_Heartless_Angel** from gaia online. In it only Max, Fang, and Iggy are original characters. We made our own Flock for an rp and she decided to write a one-shot with our Flock and I think it's good. So that's pretty much it enjoy


	2. Phoenix runs I

Phoenix sighed, staring into the fire quietly. She'd been as silent as her twin, Fang, for the last few days, which was definitely strange for her, especially since she hated silence. As she stared at the flames, the fire reflected against and danced in her orange eyes. She was sitting a bit away from the others, but she didn't think the flock noticed, since no one had said anything yet.

Rose noticed though, getting up and going over to her. "Phoenix?"

Phoenix jumped slightly, blinking and looking at her. "What?" she asked.

Rose put her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with you lately?" she asked. "You've been acting an awful lot like Fang." she added.

Phoenix shrugged, looking back towards the fire the others sat around. "I don't know what you're talking about." she said. She sat so she was hugging her knees to her chest, and now rested her chin on her knees.

Rose pouted now and narrowed her eyes, and had Phoenix been acting like herself she would've laughed and told Rose her stubborn look was just too cute. But she didn't. "You've always been a bad liar Phoenix." she said.

Phoenix got an uncharacteristically irritated look to her eyes, glancing over at Rose once again. "So what if I am lying, huh? It's none of your business anyways." she growled.

Rose blinked, a bit taken aback. No one in the flock usually talked to her like that, and she was used to getting her way when she wanted something, whether it be an actual object she desired or getting one of them to tell her something. She pouted again. "If you don't tell me then I'll just dream about you telling me, 'cause I won't stop 'till you tell me what's wrong." she told Phoenix with a stubborn tone in her voice.

Phoenix stood suddenly, startling Rose, and glared down at her. "Dream about it then, but for now I'm not telling you, so stop being a brat and leave me alone!" she yelled.

Rose looked at her wide eyed. No one in the flock had ever yelled at her, or called her a brat and meant it. "Max!! Fang!! Phoenix is being mean to me!!" she cried as she ran back over to the others. When Phoenix had yelled, the whole flock had turned their attention to her. Rose sat on Max's lap, and she and Fang glared at Phoenix.

"Hey, what's your problem? Why were you yelling at Rose like that?" Max demanded.

Phoenix blushed, but looked more upset then embarrassed, which was opposite of how she felt. "Because she's a brat who needs to learn to keep her nose out of other people's business!" she answered defensively.

"Phoenix." Fang snapped, standing up. "That's enough. If your angry, don't take it out on Rose." he told her.

Phoenix bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes. "Rose! Rose! Rose! She's the only person you care about, huh, brother? She's the only one any of you really care about!! She's the perfect little princess of the flock. Well, you know what? I'm tired of being her little servant! And I'm not going to sit here and be yelled at by her minions!!" She shut her eyes as she yelled. She heard Rose start to cry, and wished really badly that she hadn't said what she said, but it was too late to take it back now. Eyes still shut, she snapped out her wings and took off into the air.

"Phoenix, wait!!"

She didn't really hear who called after her, but she didn't bother to look or even open her eyes until she felt herself get up to a good distance, then she looked straight ahead and just flew for a bit.

"I think she had some sort of breakdown…" Iggy said as he watched Phoenix fly off.

Luna frowned. "What do you think all that was about?" she asked to no one in particular, reaching over to fix Rose's hair a bit as Max hugged her and tried to get her to stop crying.

"I'm going after her." Fang said, wings open and ready to take off.

"No, stay here, I'll go." Seth said, stretching out his own wings.

Fang looked over at him and noticed he had a serious look on his face, a feature not often seen on his face. "Fine." he said after a moment. "I'm going to find both of you if your not back in an our though." he added, tucking his wings in again.

Seth nodded before he took off into the air, looking up and keeping an eye on Phoenix so he wouldn't lose her, trying to catch up before they got too far away from the others. "Phoenix!" he called, but she either didn't hear him or ignored him. Sighing, he sped up a bit, catching up to her after a moment or two. "Phoenix!!" he said a bit louder.

"What?!" she asked, looking at him.

"Land." he told her, sighing when she just shook her head. "Fine, you leave me no choice." he got close enough to her and chopped his hands on the spot between her shoulders and neck, where Max had told the flock not to hit each other.

Phoenix eyes widened as her wings tensed up and stopped moving, shrieking as she fell. Seth dived after her though, catching her halfway to the ground and landed on a branch in a group of trees before he carefully set her down.

"You could've gotten me killed!" she half snapped half whined as she rubbed the spots where he had hit her.

"I wouldn't have let you fall." he said in a tone that made a tiny electric jolt go through Phoenix's spine, and she blushed as she turned away from him.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked her, putting a hand on one of her shoulder's and making her face him again. She stubbornly looked at the ground though. "Phoenix." he said, grabbing her chin and making her look at him. "What's wrong?" he asked again. He got a bit worried when she just started crying. "Hey, hey…don't cry, Phoenix, c'mon…what happened?" he asked as he hugged her, looking down at her.

"Th-the w-whitecoats s-said…" she stuttered.

"Whitecoats…?" he said. "Did something happen while you were trapped in that School?" he asked.

She nodded, and he tensed. "What? You gotta tell me what's happened…" he said.

"They said-…they were talking about me like I wasn't able to hear them, they said they were surprised that the School I was made at made me an element based experiment, because those usually don't last too long. They said especially the fire ones, since they tend to burn from the inside out." she cried.

Seth smiled weakly. "Phoenix, I doubt your going to burn from the inside out. They were probably just trying to scare you…or their experiments are failures, but you aren't!" he told her with a smile, trying to cheer her up and managing to get a slight smile out of her. "Now c'mon, let's get back before your evil twin thinks I lost you." he added, getting aa small laugh out of her for the "evil twin" comment.

"Yeah, okay." she said. "I have to apologize to Rose anyways." she added, then the two of them took off into the air and headed back to the flock.


End file.
